The present invention relates to a stopper for preventing unnecessary CD trays in a magazine of a car CD player from projecting.
A home CD player is designed so as to be horizontally disposed. However, the car CD player is disposed horizontally or vertically depending on the space for arranging the player.
The inventors of the present invention have proposed a CD player where a pickup normally operates either in the vertical disposition or the lateral disposition of the player. For example, Japanese Patent Application 1-109666 discloses such a CD player which is shown in FIG. 21.
Referring to FIG. 21, a car CD player 1 comprises an outer casing 2 and an inner casing 3 mounted in the casing 2. The inner casing 3 is supported in the casing 2 through a pair of springs 11 provided between each of the longitudinal inner sides 2a of the casing 2 and opposing outer sides 3a of the inner casing 3. Dampers 4 are provided between the outer casing 2 and the inner casing 3 at the four corners. Each damper 4 is charged with viscous oil such as a silicon oil. A supporting rod 4a provided at one end of the damper 4 is connected to a support plate 3b formed at each corner of the inner casing 3. The other end of the damper 4 is connected to the outer casing 2.
The lower end of each spring 11 is rotatably mounted on a support pin 10 secured on the side 3a. The upper end of the spring is rotatably mounted on a lobe 12a of a rotational disk 12 which is parallel with the side 2a and rotatably mounted on the side 2a of the inner wall of the outer casing 2 through a pin 13 at the center thereof. Each disk 12 has a pair of arcuated slits 14 and 15 formed symmetrically with respect to the pin 13. Each slit 14, 15 extends across an angle of 90 degrees. Guide pins 16 and 17 secured to the sides 2a engage with the slits 14 and 15, respectively. The springs 11 in cooperation with the dampers 4 absorb the shocks and vibrations of the vehicle when it is driven.
The CD player 1 is horizontally disposed as shown in FIG. 21, or vertically disposed in an upright position by rotating the player about a lateral axis 90 degrees and mounted in a trunk of a motor vehicle.
When mounting the CD player 1 in the upright position, the four rotational disks 12 on the sides 2a are rotated 90 degrees in the counterclockwise direction. Thus, the springs 11 extend in the vertical direction, thereby vertically suspending the inner casing 3.
In one lateral side of the inner casing 3 is formed with an opening 5 through which a magazine M is inserted therein. The magazine M has a plurality of vertically layered trays t each of which holds a compact disk d. The CD player 1 is operated through an operation panel provided in the interior of the vehicle to play the required disks d. When the playback is started, a selected tray t is pushed out from the magazine and moved to a playback position shown in the figure through a loading mechanism. The disk d is thereafter rotated at a predetermined speed so that information written on the disk d is read out by a pickup 30.
In the case that the CD player is mounted in the trunk in the upright position, the outlet for the tray is located on the downward side of the magazine. Accordingly, trays on both sides of the selected tray are liable to be ejected together with the selected tray.